


Disruption

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: Annoyance, Anxiety, Arguing, Children, Comfort, F/M, Family, Love, Making Love, Marriage, Nipples, Orgasm, Pregnancy, Quickie, Separation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a quiet evening planned however all doesn't go to plan however Sal certainly makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disruption

The house is silent and you sigh at that fact, enjoying the fact that you have a little bit of time to yourself. The children are asleep and your delightful husband is out for the night so you've finally got the time to sit and catch up with the tv. Sprawling yourself across you the sofa you nestle further into the sofa cushions, your head resting on a mound of cushions- the room was warm and you were alone so felt no need to wear anything more than your bed t shirt which was in actual fact one of your husband’s extra large t shirts.  
Flexing your toes into the end of the sofa you can't help but smile to yourself as you press play, feeling a little excited that just for a couple of hours you don't have to be a wife or a mother and you can please yourself. The tv flickers into life and you wiggle for comfort before resting the tv remote on your stomach, your eyes instantly locking onto the action as you find yourself being sucked in to the make believe world on the screen.

The credits are rolling on the end of the first episode when the sound of a key in the door makes you sit up, your eyes flying to the entryway to see your husband come through the door.  
“Sal?” You greet, confusion on your face as you look at your husband- his coat and hair damp from the weather outside- his glasses filled with drizzle and steamed with the temperature change.  
“Hey.” He greets and instantly you notice his mood. Salvatore Vulcano did not seem like a happy bunny.  
“What happened?” You ask, knowing that he should have been out for the rest of the night with the guys however he had only been gone a little under two hours.  
“I don't want to talk about it.” He muttered as he hung up his jacket and took off his shoes and you rolled your eyes, clearly something had happened whilst he was out however he didn't seem to want to share at the moment so you turn your attention back to the tv, pressing the remote to start another episode, determined not to let your taciturn husband ruin your viewing.  
A series of bangs and clunks emanating from the kitchen made you pause your show, stretching an ear to listen to what your husband was up to, knowing for a fact that he certainly wasn't cooking. The King of Cereal still reigned supreme.  
“Sal?”  
“What?” He called back sounding every bit like a moody teenager.  
“What you banging?”  
“Nothin’.” He replied and you sighed having a feeling that your peaceful ‘please yourself’ night was very quickly coming to an end. Climbing from the sofa you exited the living room and wandered through the hallway, shivering slightly at the change in temperature, before leaning against the door jam of the kitchen. You couldn't help but smile at the image in front of you- Sal was sat at the island counter, a bowl and a spoon in front of him along with a box of Lucky Charms and a gallon of milk.  
“I could have made you something.” You offer, taking in the way his shoulders slumped as he hunched his large frame over the bowl.  
“Don't want nothin’.” He mumbled and you rolled your eyes, far too used to Sal’s mood swings, it only took the slightest thing to set him off- and heaven forbid he came up against any of the seven items on his ‘LIST’.  
“Right fine.” You counter and decide to leave him to it however you can't resist a parting shot.  
“If you're going to be banging about remember that your children are asleep upstairs.” With that you exit the doorway and head back to the sofa, intent on snuggling yourself back into your spot and continuing with your show.  
You curl up on the sofa, pulling one of the large cushions to your chest to cuddle in to – your usual cuddle cushion currently taking a strop with his cereal- you press play on the tv and once more lose yourself in the happenings on screen.  
“What you watching?” You sigh and once again pause your show, a sliver of annoyance lodging itself deep in your chest as you turn your eyes to your husband, noticing how he tried to appear nonchalant as he leant against the door frame, his study green orbs studying you.  
“Once Upon a Time.” You state, turning your eyes to him, your mouth set in a thin line as you find yourself feeling a little cranky at the constant disruptions. Sal seemed completely oblivious to your annoyance as he crossed the living room and flopped down on the end of the sofa with a huge sigh. Inside you repeat your mantra of ‘do not engage’, knowing that Sal was waiting for you to press him about his evening but you find that you're really not in the mood to listen to him whining about the latest thing that has set him off. Pressing play on the to- once again- you try your best to concentrate, knowing you're close to the season finale and everything was about to come together on the screen when another huge sigh drowned out the sound on the screen.  
‘Do not engage!’ You repeat mentally, however Sal looked so very sorry for himself that you found yourself uttering the words you promised you wouldn't.  
“What’s happened?”  
“Nothing!” He replied, his head leaning on his hand as he picked off an imaginary piece of lint from his navy blue chinos.  
“Salvatore Vulcano I’m going to ask you one more time. So either shit or get off the pot!” You state, annoyed that not only was he spoiling your evening- your one evening that you managed to get yourself- but that he was also huffing and puffing like a moody teen but not giving any reasons for it.  
“Daaaadddddyyyyyyyy!” A small voice cried from the top of the stairs and you can't help but snigger.  
“Perfect fucking timing!” Sal grumbled as he heaved himself up from the sofa and headed towards the stairs and you chuckle, knowing that as soon as Sal saw his child his mood would instantly disappear and eh would be the perfect daddy that his children knew and loved. Knowing that Sal had his children under control you once again get back to your show, cuddling closer into the soft pillow you were snuggling and allowing yourself to be transported along with the characters. Silence reigns over the upstairs of the house once more and you smile, knowing that Sal would be totally in control, their children always following his lead rather than yours.  
Once again your peace is shattered when Sal appears in the living room carrying your daughter, a look of annoyance on his face similar to the one you're expressing.  
“She wants you!” He grouched and you sighed, taking your child from your husband and allowing her to cuddle up to your chest, her small sleepy face reminding you so much of her daddy.  
“You can have five minutes honey and then you need to go to bed okay?” You murmur to your sleepy daughter but can already see that her green eyes are closing and cast a look at your husband, wondering why he had brought her down when she was clearly on the edge of sleep.  
“Sal she’s asleep already, why did you bring her down?” He stares at you before he frowns and stands up once again, holding out his arms for his sleeping daughter.  
“Give her here then and I’ll take her to bed.” Your annoyance grows and you know that one more issue is going to make you explode, your quiet night that you had high hopes for being absolutely ruined.  
“No it’s fine, I’ll take her up. I’m gonna go to bed anyway.” You state before sliding from the sofa, your sleepy daughter cradled to your chest as you give your husband a scathing look and head to the staircase, climbing them slowly as to not wake your little girl.  
Ensuring both children and tucked up and asleep you head to your bedroom and sigh in defeat as you pull back the duvet before sliding your body in however you find that you feel so frustrated that you can only lay there stiffly under the duvet staring at the ceiling in the dark room, your heart racing as you cast your mind back over the evening and realise that you've had one disturbance after another all evening.  
“Hey you asleep?” You roll over to see your husband stood in the doorway, the light from the hallway illuminating his large frame.  
“No I’m awake.” You grumble and roll over onto your side as Sal enters the room and began to strip down to his boxer shorts before the bed dipped as he climbed in beside you.  
“You seem pissed.” He stated and you roll your eyes in the dark of the room.  
“Yeah I’m a little pissed- the only night I had to myself. The kids were asleep and you were out for the night with the boys yet I’ve been disrupted for most of the night and haven't managed to watch anything that I had planned.” You vent, glad that you had your back to Sal, knowing that usually you would have let this slide as it was usually all part of being a wife and mother however this really was grating on you this evening. You bristle as Sal shuffles closer to you, the warmth of his bare chest heating up your back through the thin material of your t shirt.  
“I don't want to fight.” He murmurs softly but you can't help but stiffen when his large warm hand slides across your waist and. He instantly pulls back his hand.  
“Don't do this please.” He murmurs, his pleading tone seeming desperate and the sound breaks your heart. You know you're pissed and by the looks of earlier Sal hadn't had a great night of it either and here you were- your back to him and making him feel unwanted in his own bed. With a sigh you shuffle back in the bed until your back brushed his front and you gave a small smile into the dark room when he sighed into your hair, ruffling the strands softly.  
“I’ve been a bitch. Im sorry.” You murmur, jumping slightly in surprise when his cold fingertips pressed against the smooth skin of your bare hip and you chuckle softly into your pillow when he slides his fingers up your thigh and gasps at the realisation that you're not wearing anything under the overly large t-shirt.  
“No I’m sorry.” He stated softly, “I should have realised that you don't get much time just to yourself, you're always running about after the kids and I’m not home a lot of the time at the moment.” His large hand moved across your hip and down to run along the top of your thigh and you can't help but squirm at the contact.  
“I’ll take the kids out tomorrow- I’ll ring Joe and we’ll take all the kids out. You can have the entire day to yourself.” He promised, his lips pressing against the back of your neck as he shuffled himself even closer to you. While you appreciate the sentiment you know that by tomorrow a hundred different things will have come up that demand your attention so you hum in reply. It’s only then at the mention of the other Joker’s name that Sal still hadn't given you a reason for coming home early in a foul mood.  
“Oh that reminds me, what was wrong with you when you came in? You were behaving like a teenager.” Sal grunted at her accusation however didn't say anything else and you couldn't help but frown, not liking the fact that he was keeping things from you, especially as this seemed to be a very new habit. Usually Sal was all for sharing because he wasn't usually one to keep his feelings in.  
“Sal?” You prompt, running your hand down under the duvet to cover his fingers- that were now pressing into the soft flesh of your thigh.  
“It’s nothing.” He replied and you could detect the moodiness in his tone.  
“Don't you ‘it’s nothing’ me Salvatore. Do I have to ring Brian? You know he’ll tell me.” You threaten and you feel your husband tense behind you so with a grunt you wriggle around until you are facing him in the dark of the room and place your hand on his stubbled cheek.  
“I’m leaving for a while.” He suddenly blurts out and your stomach drops, an icy hand has suddenly gripped your heart and is squeezing all of the life from it and your chest hurts.  
“Leaving? Why?” You manage to gasp, your chest starting to heave as panic sets in.  
“Have to go away.” He mutters petulantly and you narrow your eyes- which you know is ridiculous because visibility in the darkened room is very poor- but it helps you a little in controlling your emotions.  
“You're leaving me?” You murmur and can already feel the tears pooling in your eyes at the thought of not being with Sal, the love of your life and father to your two children.  
“Yes…” He states and you can see his silhouette nod and you can't help the gasp at how nonchalant he seems to be about this but then he gasps loudly and you jump, not prepared for the harsh noise in the quiet room.  
“Fuck no! I’m not leaving you!” He almost shouts, emotion raising the volume of his voice and you feel both hands feel the edge of your face before he cups your cheeks, his long thumbs stroking your cheekbones and you know that he must be able to feel the wetness from the tears that had escaped.  
“Sal?” You question weakly, your brain buzzing.  
“Oh no baby girl. You know I’ll never leave you. You're the fucking love of my life.” He states and you find yourself more confused than ever.  
“So why are you leaving me?” You ask, the strength in your voice growing slightly after Sal’s admission.  
“Going on tour.” He murmurs but before you can say anything else he has moved the position of his hands to your upper arms and you can't help giving an undignified squawk as he pulls you across the bed to lay across his body, your knees falling either side of his hips as your chests press together and you would literally be nose to nose if it wasn't for you planting your hands in the pillow either side of his head.  
“Don't want to leave you.” He murmured, his hands running down the length of your spine and settling on your bum cheeks, his large hands cupping each cheek. His bottom lip sticks out in a pout, that you can just make out in the dark of the room, and you find that you can't resist running your tongue along the protruding piece of flesh.  
“How long are you going for?” You ask, not too fond of the idea of being without your delicious husband for any particular length of time more than one night.  
“Sixteen days- the plan is to drive from Syracuse to Las Vegas on a tour bus. Sixteen gigs in sixteen days.” Sal explained and a lead weight settled in the bottom of your stomach- sixteen days without seeing your husband, that idea didn't sit well with you.  
“That’s a long time to not see you for.” You murmur before moving your head to lay your cheek against his chest, shuffling your body down his hips to create space and chuckling at the groan Sal made as your bare centre rubbed directly over his boxer covered crotch.  
“Stop that we’re talking!” He murmured but you could see the white of his teeth standing out in contrast in the dark room as he grinned and pressed you closer to him and you both take a moment to relish in the close contact.  
“The kids will miss you so much.” You murmur, your voice soft as you press your cheek closer into his skin, enjoying the feel of his sparsely haired chest under your cheek. Deciding that you want to be closer to your husband, your emotions taking over, you sit up on his hips and can see the his eyes in the low light of the street lights outside the window as they filter through the curtains of your bedroom; in one swift motion you had managed to pull the overly large t-shirt from your body and throw it onto the floor beside the bed, leaving you totally naked to your husband’s gaze. With a smile you lower yourself back down onto Sal’s body and enjoy the slight gasp he gives as your warm breasts press into his chest before you lower your head back into the dip between his chest and shoulder.  
“I’ll miss you all so much, it’s going to be a nightmare trying to be upbeat at every gig when I’ll just want to be home with you.”  
“All four of you on a bus? For sixteen days?” You ask, wondering how all four men are going to resist killing each other in such a confined space and you feel Sal nod against the top of your head and you smile into his skin before leaning your head up slightly and pressing a soft kiss to the underside of his stubbly jaw.  
“All alone in a bunk for sixteen nights.” You tease and while you both chuckle about the fact you're both glaringly aware of the fact that you will both have no physical contact with the other for sixteen full days, closer to eighteen you realise when you factor in the travelling to Syracuse and then the travelling home from Las Vegas.  
“Will you come to Vegas for the last show? Bring the kids and we can have a little holiday together when I finish the tour. Plus I want you to see me play Vegas baby.” He asks and you both know that you’ll agree, you could deny your husband nothing and he was the same way with you.  
“You know we’ll be there honey, cheering you on all the way.” You grin into his neck but can't help the shiver than runs through your body as one large hand begins to trace the line of your spine, creating a trail of goose pimples in its wake.  
You expect his hand to stop at the base of your spine however his fingers carry on and trail the groove between your bum cheeks before circling the bottom of your cheek and then coming back up your side before crossing your shoulder blade and landing back where he began however he didn't seem content with just the one trip and soon you couldn't hold in the moan as both of his hands teasingly trailed the same path across your back.  
“Sal” You gasp, your breath coming in little pants against his neck as your entire body felt on fire- his fingertips teasing every nerve ending you had.  
“Mmm yeah baby. You like that?” He asks, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of your body under his hands and on top of him.  
“Feels so good.” You murmur into his neck before leaning up and tenderly capturing a soft piece of bearded skin between your teeth and holding it there, bringing your tongue out to lave the prickly skin, the sensation rough on your tongue but the groan Sal emitted was pure heaven, his chest rumbling. Your body was a total mass of sensations as Sal continued to tease your skin and lifting your head from his chest you pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  
“Fuck me.” You all but panted but frowned when he shook his head.  
“No….let me love you.” He offered instead and suddenly you didn't know whether to cry or jump his bones. You found that you could only nod in reply before bringing your lips back to Sal’s, tenderly taking possession- everything seemed to slow as your tongue glided softly against his, the feel of the warm wet muscle making your insides clench.  
Moving to sit up you slide a little higher up Sal’s thighs and grin when you press yourself against his straining erection, his black Calvin Klein’s doing nothing to contain him and a shiver of pleasure runs straight to your core as you grasp the waistband and pull them down; his hot, heavy erection resting against his stomach once free from its cloth prison. Locking eyes with your husband in the darkened room you shuffle yourself further up his now naked body and settle yourself over his hips, ensuring to trap his erection between your wet lips, sliding him through your wetness and whimpering when the large head of his cock nudged the underside of your clit.  
“So…g..good.” He stuttered and you watch as his eyes close as he tilts his head further into the pillow, the cords in his neck starting to strain as he tried to compose himself. You start to very slowly slide him between your lips, so slow that you brace one hand on his sternum just to keep your balance- his mouth slackens and you shift your hips, allowing the wide head of his erection to brush over your soaking entrance, the movement not enough to allow him to slide into your depths just yet however the friction felt amazing and you shuddered.  
“Fuck baby! You feel so good.” He gasps and his hands move to grasp your hips and you know that your slow torturous pace is about to be speeded up however he manages to surprise you and instead of moving you onto his erection he moves you away and closer up his body and you can only groan as his hot mouth captures a nipple, his tongue immediately coming to torture the hard bud before bringing a hand from your hip and cupping your other breast, his long fingers capturing a nipple and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger and you melt. A bolt of pure lust zaps you and you can feel yourself gush- you ache at the lack of stimulation at your core and needing the contact you press yourself against Sal, your core landing on the line of hair from his naval to his groin and the coarseness of the hair makes your clit tingle as the stimulation.  
“You're so wet.” Sal marvels as he releases your nipple with a pop and you can see that he is as affected as you are, his eyes unfocused and a fine sheen of sweat covering his body.  
“God Sal I need you now baby.” You moan, feeling like you're burning up from the inside out and shuffle yourself back down his hips, smiling cheekily at your husband when you feel the fat head of his erection now lodged against your entrance, your body desperate to feel hi filling you up.  
“You’re in control baby girl.” He moaned, replacing his hands back on your hips and you grin at the surge of power you feel Sal’s admission that he wants you to take control of your lovemaking. Smiling softly at your husband you lean down and press a soft kiss to his dry lips before ever so slowly sliding yourself onto Sal, the feel of his thick erection pushing into you was immense, you could feel the ridge of the head before you moved down the shaft, your eyes never leaving Sal’s as you joined together once again- the feeling never getting old even after many years of marriage and two children together.  
When you felt Sal’s hips against yours and your insides cramped a little at the intrusion of your larger than average husband but you wouldn't change a single thing about him.  
“I’m so full.” You murmur and Sal grins, a wide full teeth baring grin that lights up your heart. You move against him slowly and place your hands over his, as they were seated on your hips, and begin to grind onto your husband, circling your hips causing you both to groan.  
The slow grind of your hips brings your clit in contact with the base of Sal’s cock and a jolt of pleasure rocks through you on every rotation yet the pace was slow enough for the pleasure to build slowly until you felt like you couldn't take it anymore, your entire being seemed to be focused on where you joined with Sal.  
“Sal I need to come.” You pant and he smiles, the smile that makes you weak no matter where you are or what you're doing.  
“Gets ta riding then!” You both laugh but the pleasure far outweighed the humour and within seconds you have seated yourself more firmly on Sal’s lap and lean back, your hands gripping Sal’s thighs, your breasts pushed out and you let out a very unfeminine grunt when Sal’s thumb presses against your hard nub, your arousal allowing his thumb to slide effortlessly across. You begin to slide yourself up and down your husband, delighting in the faster pace and you know that it won't take much to have you crashing over the edge. A hot coil of arousal curled its way through your lower belly before zinging straight to your core; the feel of Sal filling you up so deliciously with his thumb driving you to the edge of distraction you feel yourself begin to quiver and tighten around Sal.  
“I'm….g..gonna…” You don't manage a full sentence as your body tips over and your orgasm renders you motionless for nearly a minute as you gasp and shudder and quiver; the only thing seeming to keep you in this realm was the feel of Sal’s hand gripping your hip as his other one is motionless against your pulsing nub, the constant contact prolonging your ecstasy.  
Coming back to earth you look down at your husband and notice the strain on his face but realise that you feel completely and utterly boneless.  
“Baby.” You murmur but can do nothing except smile and gaze down at your husband adoringly however you moan weakly when he shifts and brushes against your over sensitive clit.  
“I’m so close baby girl.” He moans and you manage to lean forward, your arms shaky as they frame his head and you lean down, your lips meeting Sal’s however the kiss remains tender for roughly a millisecond before one of Sal’s hands moves from your hip to the back of your head and his tongue begins to roughly enter your moth but at the same time, Sal brings his knees up and plants his feet on the bed before he starts to thrust into your satiated body. The thrusts of his tongue match the thrusts of his cock and can't think- suddenly you don't feel like an active participant in this and that thought makes you quiver, imagining how you look right now with Sal totally possessing your body from below, your own body damp with sweat and loose limbed as you give yourself over to the passion of your husband.  
“Nnnnnnggggggg.” The sound seems to be torn from his throat and you find yourself pressed solidly against his damp chest, his hot breath filling your lungs as he painted through his orgasm, leaving you no option but to hold him as he shuddered and spasmed through the last of his climax.  
After a few minutes to collect your breath and your bearings you make to slide off from Sal’s chest but a large hand in the centre of your back stops you in your tracks.  
“Baby I’m too heavy.” You reason but Sal shakes his head and wraps both arms around you keeping you pressed against his body even as he softens and slips from your body.  
“Love you.” Sal mumbles and you know that it won't be long before he is snoring so for now you snuggle yourself against his chest and reach down to pull up the duvet that had been long ago pushed to the bottom of the bed.  
“If you had told me you would distract me like that then I wouldn't have minded missing my programmes.” You find yourself mumbling into the skin of his neck, your eyes feeling heavy as the combination of Sal’s body heat, his unique scent and the strenuous activity you had both just undertaken, taking its toll. As your eyes drift shut you can't help but think that the sixteen days he will be away will be the unhappiest days of your life- Sal was your other half in every way and to not have him around would be like having a piece of yourself missing.


	2. Reunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour is finished and it's time to reunite with Sal.

Disruption part 2.

The house is silent as you creep around trying not to wake your two children who were due up within the next half an hour for school and kindergarten however you have a small matter to attend to before anyone can disturb you. Pulling Sal’s robe tighter around you, you bask in the smell of his aftershave and the unique scent that is purely your husband as you pad along the hardwood floor to the bathroom, the wood cold under your bare feet.  
Placing the box on the end of the sink you spend an entire minute staring at the white box, a knot of tension forming in your stomach at the thought of what could be. You didn't want to mention anything to Sal just yet because you weren't sure of the outcome but last night you had finally bit the bullet and bought two tests so that you knew whether or not you needed to tell Sal.   
Sitting on the edge of the bath, you rest your elbows on your knees and put your head in your hands as you wait for the results. Both tests were sitting on the back of the toilet whilst you mentally counted for two minutes.   
“Mummy I need to pee.” Came the voice of your young son and his sleepy face appeared round the door and you can't help but smile at how much he looks like his daddy.   
“Hey honey, come on in.” You watch your little boy as he goes to the toilet and your heart swells as you watch your baby perform a task that not so long ago you were helping him with- both of your children were growing up so quick.  
Your little boy washes his hands before turning to you, his sleepy eyes a little clearer as he turns to you and comes for a hug, wrapping his little arms around your waist and you cuddle him close, bringing him to sit on your knees and enveloping him in your arms, pressing a kiss to his short dark hair, so much like his daddy’s. From your position on the edge of the bath you are able to look across and you notice that both tests are displaying a pink plus and your heart sinks.  
“Shit.” You murmur, forgetting you have your son in your arms and it’s only when he gasps that you're made aware of his presence again.  
“Mummy said a bad word.”   
“I’m sorry sweetie.” You apologise, pressing another kiss to his head and inhaling his little boy smell.  
“Why don't you go back to bed baby?” You murmur to your sleepy son and he nods before sliding down from your lap and padding off back to his room, his bare feet slapping against the hardwood of the floor.  
“Oh fuck!” You mutter to yourself, free to express yourself now that little ears were out of the room. You're not entirely sure how this happened as you were on birth control and had been ever since your little boy was born- you're not entirely sure how Sal would take the idea of another child, you had both always only planned for two and now that you had one of each you weren't sure what his thoughts were. 

Your phone lay on the bedside table as you lounge in the pillows, the duvet pulled up and curled around you as tried to recreate the feeling of being cuddled up to Sal however after fourteen days you were used to the feeling of being alone. It’s close to three-thirty in the morning but this has been your routine for a couple of nights now, Sal would ring as soon as the gig had finished and he was back on the tour bus, allowing himself a little privacy with you however when he finished the gig it was always around midnight where he was, and initially he hadn't factored for the time differences between the states. A buzzing jolted you from your reverie and you scrabbled to pick it up, quickly glancing at the clock and knowing instinctively that it was Sal phoning after his last gig of the day.  
“Hey baby.” You hear as soon as you pick up the phone and the sound of his voice makes your heart ache to be with him but you're glad that at least you can still hear his voice.   
“Hey honey, it’s so nice to hear your voice.” You smile into the phone and settle yourself further into the pillow and duvet and you can hear him shuffling on the other end.  
“What you doing now baby?” He asks and you chuckle, knowing that he knows exactly what you're doing.  
“Laid in bed, all alone, cuddled up to your pillow…naked.” You tease and enjoy the soft groan that filters into your ear.   
“What you doing now? How was the show?” You ask, wanting to hear his deep tones in your ear so that you can close your eyes and imagine he is in bed talking to you.  
“I’ve just climbed into my bunk, we started early so the show finished early. The guys are still up.” He explained and you could hear the weariness in his voice and your heart ached to be with him.   
“We’re flying out in the morning so should be with you by lunch time.” You tell him and and his soft moan of approval makes you smile.  
“I can't wait to see you. Don't get me wrong I've loved this experience, meeting all the fans and stuff but I can't wait to get home to you and the kids- sixteen days without you is far too long. I’ll meet you guys at the airport.” He breathes down the phone and you know for a fact that you're going to fall apart as soon as you see him but you also know that he is going to fall apart as soon as he sees the kids.   
“I can't wait to see you- the kids are gonna go wild.” You smile into the phone however unconsciously your hand goes to your stomach and you feel your heart thud at the secret you were keeping from your husband.  
You chat about his gig and the funny parts about the night, you keep him informed on what the kids have been doing at kindergarten and school and he confides that he is nervous about tomorrow. Especially as he knows you will be watching- although you have seen him perform on tv hundred of times- however this time it’s different. It’s live and unplanned things happen. The secret you have been keeping from him is crawling it's way up your throat, as it had done every night for the last thirteen days, but you don't want to tell him over the phone when there is thousands of miles between you and you can't judge his mood. Deciding that you’ll tell him tomorrow after you have greeted each other.  
“Honey I’m sorry but I need to grab an hour or two before the kids get up.” You murmur however that is the last thing that you want to do in reality but it’s approaching four-forty five and you have to be up in a couple of hours to finalise things before you fly out to meet him.   
“I know you do baby girl, I’m sorry for keeping you up. These phone calls have been the only thing keeping me sane throughout this tour.” He admits and you want to cry for the loneliness in his voice; you both declare your love for each other and begrudgingly end the call after promises of seeing each other in just a few hours. 

With your small hold-all over your shoulder you securely hold both children’s hands as you navigate your way from the baggage claim area and out through the door, a bubble of excitement building inside your chest at the hopes of seeing Sal.   
“Mummy is daddy here?” You look down at your little boy and brush back his dark hair, smiling at his shining eyes.  
“Yeah sweetheart, he should be just outside those doors.” Both your children began to giggle, clearly excited about seeing their daddy and you find that it’s getting harder to keep hold of their hands so you push on towards the door, almost as excited at your kids to see your husband.   
Heading through the door, you pause to allow your eyes to scan the waiting area, hoping to get a glimpse of your beloved however the area was sparsely filled but still no sign.  
“Where’s daddy?”  
“I don't know honey I can't see him.” You placate your little girl but continue on, moving through the doors and into the waiting area, your eyes still scanning for Sal when suddenly both children let out an excited scream.  
“DADDDYYYYY!” Both children wriggled their hands from your grip and shot off in front of you and you immediately followed them, not wanting your little ones to come to any harm however you stopped when you saw your husband on his knees, a child in each arm pressed tightly against his chest and your eyes tear slightly at the image. Sal had his eyes closed, his content face resting between the two dark heads of his children as he breathed them in and you can't help yourself as you quickly bring out your phone and snap a couple of pictures, wanting to capture this moment. With both children still pressed against him Sal raised his head and looked at you, his sludgy green orbs meeting yours and your insides quivered at the look of longing he was giving you. The world seemed to slow as your eyes locked, your heart rate sped up and you suddenly felt short of breath.  
“Hey beautiful.” He greeted and you wanted to giggle like a school girl and instantly your body tingled, eighteen days of abstinence was now making itself known.  
“Hey good looking.” You greet as you approach and standing up, he kept both children pressed against his legs, he held open his arms and pulled you close and you sag against him, so relieved to be with him again. His unique scent enveloped you and you didn't want to be anywhere else in the world.   
“God you look good!” He murmured into your neck, his hot breath tickling your sensitive skin and you shiver.   
“I’ve missed you so much.” You murmur before pulling back and pressing your lips to his, the feel of his skin against yours sending a pulse of desire straight to your core and as you pull back you look at your husband and can see your desire reflected in his eyes.   
“Car’s outside… Let’s get out of here.” He grinned and you walked beside him as he held both children’s hands and led his family out of the airport. 

“Baby come here.” Sal grabs your hand and pulls you into a small niche behind some curtains in the back stage area and you chuckle at the secrecy of it all. The kids were back at the hotel, both asleep and staying with Casey- he’d agreed to watch your two and Joe’s little girl whilst you and Bessy had a girls night watching your husband’s perform in Vegas.   
“Sal you're due on stage in fifteen minutes.” You whisper as he pulled you further into the curtain, hiding you both from view.  
“I know I am but I haven't even seen you for eighteen days let alone touched you- now kiss me wife!” He grins and before you can say anything he pulls you against his body, winds his arms around you waist and presses his lips to yours and your entire body melts at the contact.  
“Don't start something we can't finish dear husband.” You tease but you can already feel his erection digging into your thigh as he presses you against the wall, his tongue stroking along your own as his large hands cup the side of your neck and work their way through your hair.  
“Oh we’re gonna finish.” He gasps and spins you round so you're facing the wall and you put your hands out to stop yourself face planting the hard surface.  
“Wha-”  
“I need to feel you.” He murmurs and before you truly understand what’s happening Sal’s large hand is plucking at the button of your jeans, popping it open and sliding down the zipper, his fingers immediately slipping inside your underwear to stroke your already hot, wet core.  
“Sal!” You whisper harshly, shocked at what he was insinuating but quite overwhelmed at the thought of doing something so naughty with people only a few feet away.  
“Please don't make me wait.” He pleads and you acquiesce, although you quickly warm to the idea as his fingers brush your aching clit. To show your willingness you pressed your bum against his crotch and was rewarded by a deep groan directly into your ear.  
“Bend over a bit.” He murmurs and you do as he asks before pushing your jeans and knickers down to your thighs, moaning softly as his hands brushed the skin of your bum as he deftly unbutton and unzipped his jeans.   
“Can I?” He whispers and you find yourself nodding, spreading your legs as far as your jeans would allow before sticking out your bum to be rewarded with the feel of Sal’s thick cock pressed against your entrance. One of his large hands comes to rest on your hip as the other one joins your hand on the wall, landing atop of yours and lacing your fingers together before he pressed forward and you can't stop the throaty groan that escapes as he slides in to the hilt.   
“I love you.” He mumbles into your ear, his hot breath blowing across your cheek as he pants a little and you know exactly how he feels- coming together after being deprived of each other was a very heady rush of sensations.   
“Love you too.” You reply but then find yourself robbed of all speech as he begins to very quickly thrust himself in and out of you; wasting no time in establishing a punishing rhythm that leaves you breathless. His hand moves from your hip to the place where you're joined and you gasp as his long fingers find your hard nub and immediately he begins to rub and it takes everything you have not to howl in pleasure, white hot sparks zinging through your body and making you throb.   
“Sal I’m clo-”  
“THIS IS YOUR FIVE MINUTE WARNING! FIVE MINUTES TO STAGE!”   
The announcement makes you jump however Sal doesn't pause in his total domination of your body and within seconds you give yourself over to absolute pleasure, your body going rigid as every muscle tenses and you experience one of the hardest orgasms you've ever had, your knees buckling from the pleasure however Sal presses you closer to the wall, determined to keep you on your feet until he had reached the precipice too.   
“So fucking sexy.” He mumbled, his thrusts now pressing you fully against the wall but you can feel his movements become jerky until he lets out the deepest and lowest groan you have ever heard him make and the sound ignites a mini fire inside your still trembling body and you can't help yourself as your insides clench.  
“Holy fuck!” He breathes as he comes, his hips still pumping into yours however now much slower as he tries to draw out his pleasure inside your body. With a final shudder he stills but presses himself closer to you- the pair of you now pressed against the wall, panting and covered in a fine sheen of sweat from your frantic exertions.   
“Baby I have to go but that was fucking fantastic! Tonight I’m gonna worship your body!” He breathed before pulling back and you almost whine at the empty feeling he left behind. You turn and pull up your knickers and jeans, watching as he tucked himself back into his boxers and then rebuttoned and retucked his jeans and t shirt- smoothing down his open shirt before looking at you and you smile.  
“Go be amazing!” You encourage and he kisses you once more before grabbing your hand and leading you from the hideaway and back into the backstage area where you're both greeted by Brian who gives you both a knowing look, a smirk on his bearded face.  
“Right Sally boy- time to do what we do best. Bessie’s waiting for you.” He says and you nod before hugging both men and wishing them luck as you then head off to find your friend and fellow Joker wife.   
Grabbing a seat on the front row next to Bessy you both turn to each other and giggle, the pair of you knowing exactly what you had both been up to after not seeing your respective husband's for nearly three weeks. Very quickly the lights in the theatre dimmed and the crowd began to cheer as Q, Sal, Murr and Joe were announced and within seconds the four Jokers came running onto the stage and you chuckled at the matching flushed faces that both Sal and Joe sported- confirming your theory. 

In the car back to the hotel you grin at your husband as he sat beside you, his hand in your lap cradled within your own as you played with his fingers, your thumb brushing over the warm gold metal of his wedding ring.  
“I was so proud of you tonight.” You murmur and your chest feels a little tight as he rolls his head towards you from its position on the backrest and his tired eyes light up at your praise.  
“It was so amazing to play Vegas and to have you there baby. It really meant something. It’s been such an emotional trip.” You smile softly at his admission and bring his hand to your mouth, tenderly pressing your lips to his skin.   
Entering your hotel room you smile, the fact that you now have your husband back- your family once again complete- lightens your heart, until you're hit with a thought that knocks you, your stomach turning to lead.   
“Thank you Casey.” You say, bringing the tall slender man into a hug before he goes and hugs Sal and then makes his exit after informing you both that Joe and Bessy had picked Milana up just before you had arrived.   
With the door closed, the room was quiet except for the low murmurings of the tv and you knew that you needed to talk to Sal before it went another day- you didn't like the thought of keeping something from Sal, especially not something as big and as important as this so you shrug off your coat and kick off your shoes before quickly checking in on your children, leaning against the doorframe and casting a smile into the room as they both slept peacefully, curled up together in the double bed. Sal stands behind you, sliding a long arm around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder as he takes a moment to watch his children sleeping and you take a deep breath, the positioning of Sal’s hand on your lower stomach making you feel a little breathless about what you're about to admit and how he might react.  
“Sal we need to talk.” You murmur as to not wake the kids and he stiffens immediately.  
“What’s wrong?” He asks, his chin still on your shoulder so his breath tickles the side of your face gently.  
“I need to tell you something really important but I’m a bit scared about how you're going to react.” You realise that you probably haven't used the correct phrasing and close your eyes for a second of mental recouping as Sal removes himself from you and pulls you away from the doorway, his posture tense and his face clouded.   
“Is it something really bad?” He asks, his face now more open but his eyes were wide as he studied you.  
“No so stop looking at me like I've had an affair!” You state, his mouth opening slightly in surprise that you had actually read his thoughts.  
“You wouldn't… Would you?” He asks, bringing his shoulders up to his ears as he shrugs, his arms outstretched as he contemplates you.  
“No of course I wouldn't you bloody idiot!” You chastise and he blushes, dipping his head but still looking at you from under his dark lashes, his eyes seeming impossibly dark in the low light of the room.  
“So what you need to tell me?” He asks, his hands now on his hips as he regards you from the other side of the bed, the pair of you standing at the foot of the bed just staring at each other for a minute and this isn't how you envisioned your first evening with your husband where a bed was concerned.   
“Don't go mad okay? Remember the children are asleep.” You remind him, hoping to limit this conversation to normal speech level.  
“What is it?” He demands, his brows lowering as he regarded you from across the kingsize mattress but his arms being flung out in another shrug and you smile- your husband was certainly not know for his patience.  
“I wasn't feeling too well just after you left on your tour so I-”   
“You sick?... Oh god! Are you contagious? Have I got it?” He interrupts and immediately begins pacing as he questions you, his germaphobic tendencies taking over your rational conversation and you know that it’s probably taking him all of his will power to not run into the bathroom and shower.   
“I’m not sick…turns out I'm pregnant.” You watch Sal as he immediately stops pacing as your words sink in and he turns his face to you- mouth open and eyes wide as he pales.   
“You…you're…we’re…you’re…”  
“Pregnant.” You finish for him and chuckle at his inability to form words let alone sentences at this point but his shock worries you slightly- especially considering how he had reacted immediately to the news of your first two- you smile fondly at the memory of informing him of both pregnancies and watching him run around for a full minute before picking you up and twirling you round- this was very different.   
“Sal?” You question, your hand going to your stomach almost protectively as your husband doesn't say anything, his face still only registering shock except now he had sat himself heavily on the bed. Tears spring to your eyes at the thought that Sal didn't want this baby and your brain began to conjure up the most horrific thoughts of divorce and broken homes however your thoughts were interrupted by Sal.  
“How do you feel about it?” He asks and your stomach sinks, his tone even however he had now lost the look of shock only to be replaced with serious.  
“I want this baby.” You state, making your intentions clear from the outset however you frown in confusion when he smiles.  
“Thank god!” He murmurs before standing up and your frown deepens when he comes to stand in front of you, his hands reaching out to take both of yours.  
“Sal?” You question again, wanting this cleared up.  
“I was so worried you were going to tell me that you didn't want another baby.” He admitted and you sag in relief before almost throwing yourself into his arms, wrapping yours around his shoulders as he wraps his around your waist, pressing you tightly against his chest and bringing his lips to your neck.  
“You're not angry about it then?” You ask, needing clarification however as soon as he starts to laugh you know that he is totally on board with having another baby and just to confirm your thoughts he lets you go and begins to run around the room in a small circle before stopping and facing you, his knees bent and his body almost crouched, his arms were outstretched and his mouth was wide open, a huge grin on his face.  
“I’m gonna be a dad again!” He shouted before giggling and you had to shush him, not wanting to wake up your two other children in the other room.   
“You are honey!” You grin but can't help the shriek and he runs at you before picking you up and spinning you around, the pair of you ending up on the bed with Sal managing to work his way between your thighs.  
“I’m gonna be a dad again.” He whispers in wonder against your lips, your eyes locked as you lay together and you grin at the sparkle in his once wearily eyes.  
“I love you.” You murmur against his lips and he smiles before reciprocating your feelings but then moves himself down your body and you frown in confusion until you watch him stop above your stomach before pulling up your t shirt and pressing a kiss to the bottom of your stomach.  
“And I love you too baby number 3.” He whispers and tears spring to your eyes at the sentiment and you know that everything is going to be okay so long as you have your loving husband and your three children. .


End file.
